


Feeling Peaceful For The First Time In Awhile:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Soul Searching Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sunrises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Corrine were spending time together, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Corrine Holden
Series: Soul Searching Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694437
Kudos: 3





	Feeling Peaceful For The First Time In Awhile:

*Summary: Steve & Corrine were spending time together, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so far enjoying his sabbatical, He never thought he was gonna meet the woman of his dreams, while he was there, & on it. The Hunky Brunette was so into the sunrise, as he watched from a table on his lover's porch, He didn't hear Corrine Holden come up from behind him, & was groping him through his boxers, & stroking him lightly. Steve's moaning was music to his ears.

"Mmmm, I love that you are so eager, & hungry for my touch, I would love to have you all spread out on the table", She said, as she pulled the waistband, & it snaps back against his waist. Steve moaned in response, & growled in response, "You are a goddamn tease", as she leans in, & nibbles on his ear. Then, She tweaks a nipple, & had a smirk on his face. Corrine sits down in the seat next to him, She eyes her lover appreciatively. She asks him, "How are you doing, **_Sexy_** ?", She was acting seductively, as she was asking this.

The Flaming Redhead got on her knees, & she took his harden cock out, & she teased, & flicked the head of his penis. Steve threw his head back in ecstasy, as he was enjoying the sensation. "SHIT !!!!", The **_Five-O Commander_** exclaimed, as she was using her tricks. "Enjoy it, **_Baby_** , Just enjoy it", The Bartender cooed seductively, as she forced an orgasm out of him. Steve was flushed, & panting, By the time that she was done with them.

"I am feeling peaceful for the first time in awhile," The Former Seal said, as he fixed himself up, & trying to compose himself, & calm himself down. "Good, I want that for you". The Vixen said honestly, & they shared a down, & dirty kiss, Corrine said with a smile, "We'll have breakfast, & see what the world offers us", With a growl, She tugged his boxers off in one swipe, & she stripped our of her bra, & panties, & ran back inside. He was right behind her, chasing her into the bedroom, For a great round of sex.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
